Día 2: Ella lo pidió
by Leidy RC
Summary: /Mes NejiTenten/ (AU) Ahora que lo pensaban mejor, Tenten no se arrepentía tanto de hablar de más, ni Neji de aceptar eso.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **Aclaraciones** : | _Universo Alterno_ | _Rated T_ | _Neji/Tenten_ | _Género: Humor - Romance_ | _Participa en la actividad del foro "El NejiTenten no ha de morir" |_

* * *

 **Mes NejiTenten**

* * *

Tema elegido: Stripper

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Día 2: Ella lo pidió**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

—No.

—¡Cuñado, por favor!

—No. Y no me vuelvas a llamar así.

Naruto resopló, apoyando el mentón en su puño. Se veía venir la respuesta de Neji apenas éste le abrió la puerta de su departamento, pero tenía que intentarlo. _"Ni que le pidiera desnudarse y bailar pole dance en un tubo"_ pensó el rubio, mirando al imperturbable castaño.

—¿En serio no puedes hacerlo, primo cuñado? ¡Te pago lo que pidas!

—Si necesitara dinero, créeme, tú serías la última persona que buscaría.

—¿Y si le digo a Hinata que te pida ese favor?

—Me conoce y no lo hará —el Hyuga entrecerró los ojos—. Nunca entenderé cómo mi prima se fijó en ti.

—¿No lo sabes? ¡Le encantaron mis movimientos, 'ttebayo!

—Cállate.

El rubio cruzó sus brazos, enfadado. Tenía que convencer a su última y única opción o Tsunade lo mataría.

—Neji, no te estoy pidiendo que te desnudes y hagas un _striptease_ , ¡solo quiero que hagas lo que sabes hacer!

—Ni que me dedicara a eso, idiota —se ofendió, frunciendo el ceño—. Únicamente lo hice para la ridí… para la fiesta de Hanabi.

—¡Por eso mismo! ¡¿Qué hay de malo en que prepares tres tipos de tragos, por una noche, en mi bus parrandero?! Sabes preparar esas bebidas, ¡te pagaré!

El Hyuga bufó, mirando a otro lado. No iba a subirse a un bus de despedidas de solteras para preparar tragos a un montón de mujeres que pagaron por ver hombres sin prendas y que éstos hagan un espectáculo de mal gusto. Detestaba que su prima haya decidido casarse con ese sujeto, quien (en sus ratos libres) era animador de ese tipo de _reuniones_.

Le parecía denigrante que el rubio haya ido hasta su departamento para pedirle precisamente eso. Como si a él le hubiese gustado hacer de barman improvisado, cuando el que habían contratado para la fiesta de su prima menor faltó ese día. Sí, aprendió a hacer unos tragos por internet, pero fue porque se lo aconsejó su amigo ese mismo día, una vez que le contó que Hanabi estuvo llorando _exagerada_ antes de su reunión, pensando que terminará siendo un asco si no había tragos. Y terminó avergonzándose de hacerlo, aun cuando no salió de la cocina y Hinata fue quien los repartió. En fin, esa vez lo hizo por su prima, quien no dejó de verlo como su héroe (eso también lo avergonzó).

Y no iba a hacerlo de nuevo.

—Si eso es todo, Naruto, puedes irte —se puso de pie, a punto de abrirle la puerta.

—¡No hubiese venido si Choji no se enfermaba! ¡De verdad, Neji, la abuela me va a matar si cancelo esta noche al grupito de chicas! Está comprometido mucho dinero. Y el _"Kunoichi's Party"_ nunca falla en sus compromisos pactados. Te entendería si te pidiese bailar en sunga, pero tengo a chicos con más carisma que tú… Aunque tuve que encontrar stripper de reemplazo.

—Sal de mi departamento, Uzumaki.

—… ¡Hinata es amiga de la novia!

" _¿Qué?"._ El pelilargo cerró lentamente la puerta de su hogar, volviendo a acercarse a su cuñado. Él solo respiró profundo, pidiendo al cielo que su esposa no se entere.

—¿Vas a permitir que ella sea mancillada por unos desconocidos?

—¡Oye, me haces ver mal! Claro que no, 'ttebayo. Ella pidió explícitamente a la organizadora que no la saque el stripper. Y, si no fuera así, le digo al tipo que ni mire a mi esposa. Además, me dijo que estará en un rincón tomando fotos.

—… Esto es inaudito.

—Ella quiere mucho a la novia, la organizadora también es su mejor amiga. La muy condenada no me reconoció en el teléfono y me dijo _señor_. Creo que la conoces, es una castaña.

Neji volvió a tomar asiento. Sí conocía a las amigas de su prima, de vista, a veces un par de saludos. Pero no más, aparte que ella no tenía muchas amigas; tres exagerando: una rubia mayor, otra rubia que hacía honor al dicho sobre las teñidas, y una castaña que veía decente. Ni siquiera recordaba muy bien los nombres de las chicas.

—En fin, verás que pagaron fuerte… no querrás que Hinata quede decepcionada, ¿o sí? ¡Le dije que tú salvarás la despedida de solteras! Le había contado que mi barman se enfermó, así que le hablé de ti y regresó su paz. No aplastarás sus esperanzas, ¿verdad?

" _Niégate. Habrá ruido, música que no es de tu agrado, incomodidad por estar dentro de un bus, mujeres gritonas, desconocidos con bailes obscenos"._ Pero también su prima se sentirá mal si queda cancelada la fiesta a su amiga, conociendo cómo es ella. Ya qué.

—No me moveré de la barra. Te lo advierto.

—¡Genial! La barra está al lado de Lee con la música, tendrás compañía. Tampoco se le acercan a _DJ Pepino_ , tú qué crees, el cejas de azotador se sonroja todavía. No le des tragos a él, eso sí.

Seguía sin poder creer que casi todos sus amigos se ganen dinero extra en ese tipo de eventos.

—Ni me menciones o hagas bromas. Que nadie se me acerque.

—¡Te lo juro, 'ttebayo! Vas a ver que te divertirás. Hasta la más tímida hace tonterías con unos tragos encima. Aunque si eres muy mojigato, te recomiendo que tapes tus cándidos e inocentes ojitos de perlas al inicio del espectáculo.

Ya se estaba arrepintiendo al ver al rubio moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

—¡El bus pasa por ti a las nueve!

—Iré a tu casa. Ni creas que mis vecinos me verán ingresar a esa carcocha indecente.

Uzumaki aceptó, sin borrar su sonrisa zorruna. Entendía eso último, pues el bus no era muy discreto que digamos al ser de un color amarillo y rojo, con unos grafitis de doble sentido pintados y el logo de _"Kunoichi's Party"_ cubriendo casi todo el vehículo.

 **000000000**

Tenten disimuló su cara de incomodidad una vez que las once chicas, incluyéndose, estuvieron ubicadas dentro del bus. Miró las mesitas circulares que estaban clavadas en el suelo, como también unas bancas altas alrededor de ellas, todo de un llamativo color marrón con tapices rojos. Las mesas tenían portavasos, por el movimiento que tendría el vehículo cuando se mueva. Las cortinas eran igual de rojas, la barra estaba al fondo, y había una separación con la zona del chofer donde también había un baño, según les indicaron. Y una mujer mayor, con un vestido verde que hacía notar aún más sus grandes senos, estaba sentada atrás de ellas, supervisando; con ella se comunicó para contratar ese bus parrandero.

Suspiró. Estaba arrepintiéndose por pagar eso y no organizarle a Temari una despedida de solteras en algún local con strippers. Sí, eso estaba mejor.

Sonrió cuando la rubia la jaló para una foto, junto a Hinata e Ino. Al menos la novia parecía a gusto de estar ahí, junto a sus amigas del trabajo, universidad y trabajos anteriores. Valía la pena soportar eso si así pasaba una gran noche. _"Espero",_ se dijo, cuando un rubio de playera naranja con el dibujo de un zorro se paró al frente con el micrófono. Casi se ríe al ver cómo Hinata se sonrojaba y tomaba el trago ligero que pidió.

Hablando de tragos, ella pidió también uno. Cuando lo probó, admitió que eso sí estaba bueno al menos. Miró de reojo a la barra, aparte de estar un DJ de peinado gracioso, estaba un sujeto de cabello largo. Serio, ignorando a todos y mirando con sus ojos opales al rubio, como si fuese un insecto, mientras agitaba el mojito que le pidió una de las mujeres.

 _Momento_. Tenten se estiró hasta Hinata, golpeándole el hombro.

—Oye, ¿el barman no es tu primo? —la azabache se sonrojó más, asintiendo—. ¿No que es un serio abogado, censurador de las malas prácticas y que detesta el hobby de tu esposo?

—Es que… Naruto lo convenció porque el barman enfermó. Pensé que no aceptaría.

—Nos jodíamos si eso pasaba —la Hyuga asintió, todavía tímida.

—¡Borrachas de la mesa dos, por favor, no hablen! Ah, ahí está la organizadora que me dijo _señor_ por teléfono.

Tenten se rió por compromiso, deseando asesinar a Naruto cuando lo vea en otras circunstancias. Sabía que la agarraría de punto por eso, mas no esperaba que también a su esposa. Si seguía así durante toda la noche, mañana iba a su casa y lo patearía donde más le duele. Las otras mujeres reían como desquiciadas.

Y siguieron haciéndolo con cada broma de doble sentido que hacía el rubio. Ella, por su parte, pidió otra cerveza, rogando porque su despedida de solteras (si algún día se casa) sea en un local o en otro sitio. Aunque admitió que la cosa se puso interesante cuando llamaron al frente a Temari y le hicieron decir cuatro características de su futuro esposo; no faltó la palabra vago. Rió cuando le pusieron a la rubia unas orejitas de conejo color plateado, con un velo corto, así como un anillo que tenía luces y una liga en la pierna; se notaba en su cara que dejó de parecerle divertido. Al resto de las chicas, les repartieron unas orejas similares de un brillante rojo.

El espectáculo empezó cuando el animador le pidió a la novia soltar un gritito, algo que ella se negó, pero fue animada por el resto de invitadas que estaban más sueltas teniendo unos tragos encima. Claro, menos Hinata quien seguía sonrojada mirando su vaso, y Tenten que estaba cuerda pese a las bebidas. Temari accedió a regañadientes y, al tercer grito que lanzó, puesto que el rubio decía no escucharla, recién salió un hombre disfrazado de policía desde la cabina del conductor.

Tenten movió las cejas sugestivamente cuando vio que su rubia amiga estaba incómoda, mirando a otra dirección y moviendo los labios como si le dijera un _"Te mato"_. A la castaña le dio igual, fue por votación contratar ese evento. Bien pudieron ir a tomar té.

Aunque no estaba siendo tan aburrido al ver al tipo contorneándose, mientras se acercaba a la novia como si fuera su presa. Las otras mujeres gritaban tonterías, y Hinata se incomodó tomando su trago suave. La organizadora rió cuando vio cómo el misterioso pelinegro arrinconaba a la rubia de cuatro coletas en una de las mesitas, pasando sus manos por su cuerpo y guiando las de ella a su espalda. Quizá Temari quiera matarla luego de eso.

El "policía" se quitó la parte superior del traje, mostrando su bien trabajado torso, y cargó a la rubia, haciendo que enrede sus piernas en su cintura. Hinata se volteó hacia Tenten, cubriéndose el rostro, y no vio cuando el tipo empezó a mover su pelvis al compás de la música, provocando que la rubia de cuatro coletas se sujete a él por temor a caerse de tanto brincar. Ino era la más escandalosa del grupo, la castaña ahora sí pensó que su amiga la asesinará al ver su cara. Y de eso no tendría que enterarse Shikamaru.

Después de un rato de ver a Temari echada en el asiento, teniendo al pelinegro enmascarado entre sus piernas sin dejar de mover su parte baja, Tenten notó que ya estaba terminando el turno de la novia. Miró de reojo a la barra: el barman tenía el ceño fruncido y se alejó, concentrándose en la parte de las bebidas que estaban detrás de él. La castaña supo que sí estaba disgustado. _"Pero no por eso menos guapo"_ pensó, tomando de un solo sorbo lo que quedaba de su bebida y pidió otro.

Cuando el policía dejó de jugar a azotar a la rubia, esta se puso de pie con toda la dignidad que le quedaba y miró furibunda a quienes se reían de ella. El animador gritó que escoja a la siguiente. Tenten pasó saliva en cuanto fue jalada después de dos segundos.

Pensó que sería igual y no le importaría, hasta que vio al stripper rompiendo su pantalón de policía y arrojó su gorro de oficial, el cual fue atrapado por una eufórica pelirroja. Sí, iba a ser muy diferente. El tipo la cargó de una, subió su pie en el asiento para darse soporte y la hizo saltar en su encima. Tenten cerró los ojos, agarrándose de sus hombros con miedo a caerse, mientras escuchaba las bromas de las otras y el grito de Temari diciéndole un _"¡Ahora, pues!"_.

El _casi_ desnudo policía la bajó luego de un par de minutos y la recostó en la barra. La chica se tropezó, apoyó su brazo en la madera para recuperar el equilibrio y sintió otra mano sujetándola. Giró su cabeza y agradeció al barman, quien todavía serio evitó que cayera de un sentón por el movimiento del carro y del stripper. Se avergonzó cuando este último cogió sus manos y las pasó por debajo de su transparente sunga (todas le veían las nalgas). Quiso quitarlas de ahí, pero el tipo no la dejaba y seguía moviendo su cadera hacia adelante. Lo peor es que estaba contra la barra y el barman que le pareció guapo veía de rato en rato.

Terminó su suplicio, considerado así por ella, seguro que no por el resto, en cuanto el pelinegro la ayudaba a levantarse y caminar hacia su sitio. Una vez ahí, miró a Hinata y negó con la cabeza; la Hyuga lucía aterrada y a punto de desmayarse. El hombre sacó a su siguiente víctima, aunque Ino parecía a gusto pues fue voluntaria.

Pasaron unas tres mujeres más, hasta que el stripper se despidió de todas, yéndose rápido.

A Tenten no le gustó su show, aun cuando las demás parecían encantadas. Miró su reloj dorado: se fue diez minutos antes, sin cumplir los cuarenta del contrato. _"Mejor"_ pensó, concentrándose en la presentación rápida que hizo de los que estaban en el bus a cargo del evento.

—… ¡Y al lado de _DJ Pepino_ , tenemos a mi cuñadito que reemplaza al barman titular! Pero que sí prepara buenos tragos, ¿eh, chicas? Oye, Neji, saluda.

El aludido miró furibundo al rubio, con deseos de descuartizarlo. La castaña contuvo su risa cuando lo vio asentir y girarse a las bebidas, de nuevo, al oír otro gritillo de las mujeres del bus. Codeó a Hinata y ella le susurró un _"Mi primo matará a Naruto-kun"_. Eso parecía.

Las luces se apagaron y sonó la música de nuevo. El amenazado animador las invitó a bailar, todas se pusieron de pie y él se puso a sacudirse delante de la novia, quien se avergonzó y solo cruzó sus brazos, mirando a otro lado. Las otras mujeres siguieron bailando, ahora que se les unió el tipo que repartía las bebidas. Hinata se quedó de pie, estática sin soltar la pequeña mochilita de cuero que llevó para guardar su cámara y demás cositas, y Tenten aprovechó tomarse una foto con ella, distrayéndola.

El rubio pasó de sitio en sitio con una botella, sirviéndole a cada chica en un vasito. Ni una contuvo su mueca de asco, regresándoselo, pero él dijo que era parte del reto. Fue Ino quien sacó la lengua, gritándole que sabía a acetona. Naruto pasó de largo a su esposa, al verla sin soltar su mochila y sonrojada, por lo que fue directo a la castaña de dos moños. Ésta lo miró mal, quitándole el vaso y zampándoselo de un trago. El tipo parpadeó.

—¡Encontré una borracha al lado de la mochilera! —Hinata esquivó la mirada cuando todas rieron, aunque la burla era dirigida a Tenten, quien también rió para seguirle el juego.

Luego de unos minutos, el animador hizo que todas bajen del auto, diciéndoles que era ahora de una de las actividades del _"Kunoichi's Party"_.

Una vez que tuvieron el bus vacío, pues el reparte bebidas y Naruto bajaron también, el DJ miró sonriente al barman.

—¡Está divertido esto! ¿No lo crees, Neji? —el Hyuga miró de pies a cabeza a su amigo (a pesar de todo), y comprendió por qué lo llamaban _DJ Pepino_ al verlo con unas patéticas mallas verdes.

—La peor noche.

Rock Lee rió.

 **00000000**

Tenten caminaba rumbo al bus, en compañía de Hinata, después de cumplir el ridículo reto impuesto. Consistió en que cinco jóvenes que tengan cámaras salgan al frente, y elija cada una a cierta chica para que esta última pida un beso a cuatro desconocidos que se cruzaran por la calle, y la joven que tiene cámara le sacara una foto. Naruto eligió a la "mochilera", probablemente para animar a su esposa, y ella en un susurro escogió a su castaña amiga. Claro que la explicación del juego llegó cuando se formaron los duetos, y la Hyuga le pidió perdón.

De todas formas, no fue muy difícil, le pidió un beso en la mejilla (todos fueron así) a dos ancianitas y no pasó tanta vergüenza. Contrario a Temari, quien acompañada de la más enérgica del grupo, Ino, tuvo que recorrer las calles y pedirle consejos sexuales a cinco desconocidos.

Cómo se rió la organizadora de la fiesta, cuando pasó junto a Hinata por el costado de las dos rubias, quienes repetían los consejos para no olvidarlos: " _Amor. Respeto. Látigo. No baño. Comunicación"_. Quizá eso sí le podía contar a Shikamaru para fastidiar un rato a su amiga.

—¿Divertidas, mis estimadas? —Naruto apareció por detrás de su esposa y la castaña, pasando un brazo por los hombros de cada una.

—Mañana voy a matarte por no dejar de llamarme _borracha_ delante de todas —reclamó Tenten, soltándose de su agarre.

—No seas amarga, Tenten. Ya tengo una amenaza de muerte a mi persona…

—Naruto-kun… —llamó Hinata—. ¿No fue un po-poco… extraño el espectáculo del stripper?

—A mí no me gustó.

—Bah, estabas divirtiéndote, Tenten.

—¡Casi me caigo! Ese tipo es un brusco. Temari querrá matarme —la castaña cruzó sus brazos.

—Bueno, confieso que hoy mi barman se enfermó y el stripper que ustedes eligieron no pudo venir. Busqué otro reemplazo, pero el bastardo de Sasuke fue el único disponible. No es el mejor del grupo, de veras.

—Descuida, Naruto-kun. Creo que… el resto sí la pasó bien.

—Muy por el contrario, el barman de esta noche no está mal —el rubio prestó total atención al comentario que soltó la castaña—. Por él no me quejaré mucho.

—Con que el barman —una sonrisa zorruna apareció.

—Deberías hacer que baile para compensar. Está guapo.

—¿Significa que con él sí bailarías sin cara de asco, 'ttebayo?

—Tenten, no creo que… —la Hyuga fue ignorada.

—No es que me diera asco el stripper, pero no me gustó mucho. En cambio, el barman no lo haría nada mal de… no sé, ¿abogado sexy? Creo que esa es su profesión, ¿no, Hinata?

La chica asintió temerosa, sujetando más fuerte su inseparable mochilita negra. Deseaba que su esposo no haga alguna tontería, puesto que su primo dejó en claro que no saldrá de la barra por ningún motivo.

—Tú tranquila, 'ttebayo. Te compensaré tu casi caída.

Tenten se carcajeó, subiendo al bus. No esperaba que Naruto hiciera algo estúpido, pues el pelilargo tenía cara de pocos amigos y ella bromeaba.

 **00000000**

Sí, no resultó tan aburrida la fiesta. Eso reconoció la organizadora, una vez que todas subieron al bus y comenzaron nuevos retos.

Le gustó en especial ese donde se pasaron un plátano en compás de la música y, en cuanto se apague, la chica que tenga la fruta en mano saldrá al frente a cumplir un castigo. Tenten fue la de la mala suerte al ser la primera y tuvo que caminar hacia el rubio, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja. Casi se cae, _de nuevo_ , cuando el bus frenó. Se agarró de la barra cuando llegó al frente y, _de nuevo_ , recibió la ayuda del apuesto barman. Éste seguía imperturbable, aunque se alarmó mientras sujetaba firmemente los brazos de la misma chica castaña de moñitos. Ella le sonrió, volviéndose hacia el rubio, quien no dejó de sonreírle en todo el rato.

Le dio igual. El animador le preguntó su nombre, estado civil y relación con la novia. A lo que contestó sin timidez su nombre, que es soltera, y mejor amiga desde la primaria de la rubia; esta última estaba menos molesta, después de tanto trago, y la silbaba desde su sitio. La castaña entornó los ojos, hasta que escuchó su reto: formar los números del uno al cinco con su trasero.

Pasó saliva, volvió a girarse hacia la barra como le indicó, y vio cierto interés en el primo de su amiga, quien veía todo recostado en la pared al lado de _DJ Pepino_. _"Mierda, qué vergüenza. Deja de mirarme"_ pidió, y empezó a agacharse para formar el número uno. Luego el dos, las chicas chillaban. El tres, el rubio gritó _"¡Amaterasu, la ciencia! ¡Por Buda!"_ ; quiso golpearlo y dejar de hacer el ridículo, pero su castigo terminó y recibió el regalito que él le extendió.

Un par de turnos más, así como otros dos juegos, pasaron. De nuevo, hubo un rato de baile, con el rubio siendo el alma del espectáculo, y Tenten se volvió a tomar de un trago el vasito de _"acetona",_ como lo llamó Ino.

—¡Bueno, su atención, chicas! Dejen el vaso, señoras. Sé que la única no casada es la borracha —las luces regresaron a la normalidad y miró a la castaña, quien rió. Hace rato Naruto preguntó quiénes estaban solteras, y fue la única en levantar la mano—. Y hablando de ella…

Las miradas se centraron en la mencionada.

—Les cuento algo que pasó mientras regresábamos del reto en la calle, la borracha me hizo una petición. La mochilera puede confirmar mis palabras —aclaró su garganta y continuó, fingiendo una absurda voz de mujer—. _Oye, ¿sabes qué? El policía me dejó insatisfecha, casi me caigo, es un bruto. Me tienes que compensar eso, ¿ya?_

—¡Oye, yo no hablé así! —Tenten se sonrojó, mirando con pánico al rubio.

—… _Así que quiero bailar con el barman. Exijo que baile conmigo, disfrazado de abogado. Y lo quiero ya, ya, ya_ —tronó los dedos, haciendo una pose ridícula.

La castaña se cubrió el rostro cuando escuchó los gritos de las demás. Miró entre sus dedos al frente, y vio que el barman tenía los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber qué hacer. _"Trágame tierra y escúpeme en mi cama",_ ahora veía que el rubio le susurraba unas cosas al pelilargo.

Neji, por su parte, maldijo mil veces haber aceptado subirse a ese bus. Vio que la mujer en cuestión estaba avergonzada, y quiso asesinar ahora al rubio por hacerle pasar un mal rato a ella, después de todas las vergüenzas que le ocurrieron y que no parecía haberlo pedido. Además, no quería creer que ella exigió bailar con él. Naruto se acercó rápido a su barra.

—Te lo ruego, solo párate ahí. No vas a bailar, tengo un plan.

—No, te lo advertí. Además, mírala.

—Oye, ¿tú crees que estoy mintiendo? ¡Ella te pidió, galán!

—Me niego. Y, si fuese así, parece arrepentida.

El animador entornó los ojos, volviendo al frente.

—Por favor, ven, borracha, mi amigo aceptó tus condiciones. Pero ándale, no seas tímida…

Tenten se puso de pie, respirando profundo y disimulando los nervios. Se culpaba por hacerle eso al barman, mas ya era tarde. Eso le pasaba por abrir mucho la boca, e Ino y Temari no dejaron de silbar, al unísono con los gritos animados.

Llegó al costado del rubio, acomodándose el escote de la blusa guinda semitransparente que tenía puesta. Vio que Naruto iba de nuevo hacia el barman y escuchó claramente lo que dijo.

—No querrás hacerle un desplante, ¿no, cuñadito?

El Hyuga frunció el ceño, diciéndose que matará al rubio mañana. Tenía razón en que no sería capaz de rechazarla. Buscó la salida de la barra, recordó que no había, por lo que tuvo que saltar por encima. Uzumaki le dio un empujoncito, indicándole que debe estar más lejos, dejando una distancia prudente entre él y la chica. Se sintió humillado al oír los grititos de las mujeres, y vio de reojo que su prima lo veía con pena. Él estaba preparado para decir que no se quitará su camiseta blanca.

—Ahora, Tenten. Todo tuyo. El reto es hacerle un _sexy dance_ al barman, 'ttebayo. Vale tocar bajo la camiseta pero no quitársela, él es puro.

Alargó el _"todo"_ a propósito. Las mujeres rieron con su última broma.

La castaña tomó valor y su dignidad, viendo cómo el tipo miraba al frente, sonrosado. Ella no estaba mejor, mientras se dirigía a él contoneando las caderas, moviendo sus brazos al ritmo de _"You can leave your hat on"_ que puso el DJ _._ Qué otra cosa le quedaba que no sea seguir el juego, lo pidió después de todo, aun cuando no pensara que el rubio cumpliría. Y mañana él se las pagará muy caro.

Cuando llegó frente al pelilargo, lo miró a los ojos por un instante. No continuó haciéndolo, pues pasó sus manos por el torso. Percibió sus pectorales y el abdomen duro pese a estar sobre la prenda. Se avergonzó sin querer, mas no quiso detenerse. Siguió acariciando a medida que se agachaba, todavía meneando el trasero, esta vez con una sonrisa.

Lo sintió temblar al tocar sus piernas, teniéndolas de apoyo para ponerse de pie. Al menos, él no se separó. Escuchó el grito de _"¡Toca la mercancía por debajo!"_ por parte del rubio, quien veía todo emocionado. Tenten pasó saliva y pidió permiso con la mirada. Se sorprendió al ver que Neji tomó sus muñecas y se las colocaba a la altura de la cadera. Ella sonrió, subiendo apenas un poco su camiseta, y rozando la piel del hombre; palpó los abdominales que deseaba ver.

El Hyuga, por su parte, quería parecer imperturbable. La castaña no se lo hacía más fácil al darle la espalda, menear un poco sus contorneadas curvas y pegarse a él, agachándose poco a poco. Miró al frente en búsqueda de distracción, y _DJ Pepino_ no le ayudó al mostrarle el pulgar arriba. Quería matar a Naruto, sí, mas no podía negar que le estaba gustando eso. Sobretodo sentir cierta parte trasera de la castaña frotar ligeramente un punto de su anatomía. Se sorprendió de sí mismo cuando le siguió el juego, colocando sus manos a ambos lados de la mujer en cuanto volvió a estar de pie y también guiándola en sus movimientos. Ella lo miró de reojo, con una sonrisa ladina, para después voltearse y apoyar las muñecas en sus hombros.

Tenten se apegó más a él, guiñándole un ojo, así como serpenteó sus dedos por debajo de la camiseta del barman. Quizá estaba levantándole la prenda, mas no le interesó cuando sintió que casi le tocaba los pectorales. Y que él la acerque más, sujetando su cintura, le indicaron que no estaba tan incómodo como en un inicio. Se atrevió a quitar sus manos y rodearlo, tanteando en su baja espalda hasta llegar al trasero. Ahí sí percibió su leve respingo, y rió suavemente por su travesura: no estaba prohibido, según escuchó. Y Neji no se alejaba, mucho menos cuando abarcó y apretó todo lo que pudo de esa zona con sus manos.

Empezó a desear que de verdad fuera el stripper, vestido con un terno muy apretado, y que se quitara uno por uno cada prenda, solo para ella y lentamente…

—¡Bueno, bueno! Ya, listo. Paren. Hey, borracha, para. ¡Para! ¡Ya acabó la canción!

Tenten se separó de golpe, escuchando recién la voz del rubio, quien se puso al lado de los dos, mirándolos con una sonrisa pervertida y los ojos entrecerrados.

—Vuelve a tu sitio, barman, que de puro no tienes nada. Y decían que no querían… par de sucios.

El pelilargo llegó en dos zancadas a la barra, metiéndose de un salto rápido. Le advirtió a Lee con la mirada que no le haga ninguna broma. Se dio aire con la mano, por el repentino calor que sintió, mientras miraba a la castaña sentada. Ella pidió un trago, ignorando las bromas que seguramente le estaban haciendo las dos rubias a su lado mediante susurros. Neji sonrió sin querer, volviendo a su seriedad de siempre al oír decir al reparte vasos que prepare un daiquiri.

Tenten, desde su asiento, solo pensaba cómo fue capaz de hacer eso. Ino no dejaba de joderla, mientras que Temari reía entre dientes. Miró apenada a Hinata, creyendo que profanó a su primo, pero ella solo le sonrió con un tenue sonroso en sus mejillas. Lo que en realidad pensaba la azabache es que su correcto familiar no estuvo para nada consternado.

 **00000000**

Naruto dio por finalizada la despedida de solteras, agradeciéndole a Temari y a las chicas por confiar en _"Kunoichi's Party"_. Finalizó planteándole la adivinanza del regalo que le darían, diciendo que era algo peludo en ciertas zonas, con un vestido en el cuerpo menos en la cabeza y que tiene una bolita en cada lado. Se refería a un tierno peluche de hipopótamo, con un vestido rosado y dos orejitas muy redondas en la cabeza.

Tenten esperó que todas salieran, para escabullirse y acercarse a la barra. Tenía que aclararle las cosas, disculparse de ser necesario y hacerle creer que no es una mañosa.

Vio que _DJ Pepino_ se fue al baño, así como el rubio hablaba con Tsunade afuera del bus. El barman estaba solo, guardando la botella que sobró en una de las cajas que trajeron. Carraspeó para hacerse notar, y Neji dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

—Yo… quería disculparme. No quise que pases ese momento, Naruto exageró un poquito —se avergonzó por lo último.

—Despreocúpate —Tenten alzó las cejas—. Él tiene la culpa.

—Aun así, creo que…

—Conoces la casa de Hinata —interrumpió Neji. La chica asintió, extrañada—. También quieres matar a Uzumaki.

—Eso ni se pregunta. Me hizo hacer el ridículo toda la noche —farfulló, golpeando su puño en la otra mano. Luego, se dio cuenta de algo y pasó a corregirse—. No quise decir que nuestro baile fue así. Digo, me gustó, desde luego, si estás tan guapo. No, aguarda… —frunció los labios—. Olvida eso que dije.

El pelilargo la vio con un atisbo de diversión en sus ojos.

—¿Te molesta si le pido a Hinata tu número? —consultó, aclarando la garganta.

—¿Para llegar a su casa juntos? Te lo iba a dar, pero no tengo papel —rió—. Soy Tenten, por cierto.

—Neji —se presentó. Enarcó una ceja al recordar algo—. Supongo que lo sabes, si conoces mi profesión.

La castaña abrió la boca, avergonzada.

—Sobre eso, no es lo que parece. Yo…

—Te llamaré, Tenten.

Se hizo a un lado cuando lo vio dar un salto, para salir de la barra. Ella lo miró caminar, un tanto confundida, mas lo siguió hasta la salida del vehículo.

—Pensé que el bus te lleva a casa también —él frunció el ceño.

—No pienso estar un segundo más aquí.

Rió. _Ya se lo imaginaba._

Una vez que estuvieron fuera, vio que Temari y Hinata la esperaban, pues compartirían taxi para ir a sus respectivos hogares. Miró de nuevo a Neji, apreciándolo mejor sin la oscuridad y luz tenue del lugar; él saludó a su prima con un asentimiento.

—Eh, adiós —se despidió la joven, sonriente.

—Nos vemos mañana.

Asintió, viendo cómo se alejaba y doblaba la otra esquina. Siguió moviendo la cabeza, después de perderlo de vista, y un golpe en el hombro fue el que hizo que dejara de sonreír como idiota.

—Pones el ojo, pones el diente —bromeó Temari, quitándole las rojas orejas de conejo.

Tenten rió, entre divertida y encantada por la promesa de ver al día siguiente _al barman que es abogado_. Bajó un instante la mirada, centrándose en la liga que todavía tenía la rubia en su pierna, la cual llamó su atención. Se agachó para ver los cuatro extraños adornitos que sobresalían, como si fueran protuberancias o paletas o…

—¿Son penes?

La novia se quitó de golpe la liga, mirando y comprobando que sí lo eran. Lo arrojó, asqueada, quejándose de lo vulgar que fue la fiesta. La _borracha_ se carcajeó, mientras que la _mochilera_ se sonrojaba, rogando porque el taxi que pidieron venga de una buena vez.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer esto (?).

Basado en hechos reales, no miento. Digamos que a mi hermana le pasó algo similar con lo del barman (quien sí aceptó de una sin ruegos)... solo que ella era la mochilera, no bailó así y no lo buscó al final, pero sí estaba lindo. No como Neji, claro.

En fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado o, al menos, se hayan reído un poquito. Y sobre lo que el stripper le hizo a la novia y organizadora, pues también es cierto. Ojalá no haya sonado muy raro D:

Bueno, espero que muchas más participen en el mes NejiTen! Estoy ansiosa por leer las historias que puedan aparecer. Los temas están en el foro y en la página de facebook.

Cualquier comentario, apreciación, duda, lo que sea pueden dejarla en un review :D

¡Saludos!


End file.
